Three days without dad
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Alors que Sam  15 ans et Dean  19 ans  attendent le retour de leur père qui est en chasse, ils se mettent vraiment à s'ennuyer et décident de faire quelques petites choses pour s'amuser. Rated M, WINCEST


**Episode** : 0X00, No title

**Titre** : Three days without dad

**Rated: M**, Wincest

**Autres informations utiles:** L'histoire se passe dans le passé, alors que Dean et Sam attendent que leur père rentre de la chasse. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

_00oo00oo00_

Appartement loué au Texas en l'an 2000 :

Ça faisait deux jours que leur père était partit à la chasse. Deux jours que Sam (15 ans) passait à écouter la télé en zappant de Cornemuse à Bob l'Éponge avant de regarder la météo ou NCIS. De son côté, Dean (19 ans) n'était pas mieux. Il cherchait continuellement quelque chose à faire et tournait comme un chien en cage dans la cuisine. Tout le ménage, le lavage et la vaisselle étaient fait. Il avait même nettoyé sa voiture et avait nettoyé ses armes. Il s'était entraîné aussi, mais là, il en avait marre de taper sur des mannequins. Dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire pour les deux prochains jours. Ils étaient vendredi et leur père ne rentrai que lundi matin. Dean releva la tête et regarda dehors les voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Le soleil se reflétait dans une trace de main dans la vitre et Dean eu une idée. Il pourrait nettoyer les vitres? Alors qu'il remplissait un sceau d'eau chaude, il se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à faire. Il frotta toutes les vitres de la maison, sans exception! Quand il eut terminé, le cadran du four affichait 7h28. Il serait temps de préparer le souper. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il entendit la voix de Sam venir du salon.

-Hey la femme de ménage! J'ai faim!

-Moi au moins je fais d'autres choses que regarder des émissions débiles à télétoon!

-Ça me ne fait pas manger plus vite en tout cas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger?

-Il y a de quoi faire des grill-cheeses?

-Ouais. Tu pourras manger dans quinze minutes si tu t'excuses de m'avoir traité de mère de famille!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à ça, mais bon. Je m'excuse.

Le silence revint et Dean chiala intérieurement sur sa vie sociale médiocre. Il n'avait pas baisé depuis il ne savait plus quand et les conversations qu'il avait avec sa famille se limitait à bonjour, bonne nuit et à on mange! À moins bien sûr que Sam ne l'énerve, mais c'était tout comme. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et retourna le grill-cheese dans la poêle. L'odeur de la bonne nourriture envahis bientôt la cuisine et il aperçut Sam qui fermait la télé pour venir s'asseoir à table. Depuis quand est-ce que Sam se déplaçait pour manger? Son petit frère remarqua son regard interrogateur et y répondit en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas parce que papa n'est pas là qu'on doit être associable.

C'est pourtant ce que tu fais depuis deux jours, pensa Dean toutefois sans le dire pour ne pas détruire la bonne initiative qu'avait pris le cadet des Winchester. Il servit le repas dans deux assiettes qu'il disposa devant eux.

-Ils sont vraiment bons, remarqua Sam en mordant dans le sien.

-Merci. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre demain?

-De quoi?

-À faire d'autre chose de ta vie que zapper sur une télécommande.

-Je ne fais peut-être pas grand-chose de mes journées, mais je sais cuisiner tu sauras!

-Ah oui? Genre des toasts et des céréales?

-Je les fais très bien!

-Pff. Alors pour demain?

-D'accord! Au moins on ne restera pas tous les deux de notre bord et tu n'auras pas à chercher autres choses comme laver les vitres. C'était franchement agaçant les SQUICH SQUICHH.

-J'avoue, mais au moins maintenant on voit dehors.

-On est censé passer inaperçu.

-Et alors? C'est beaucoup plus suspect une maison sale qu'une maison propre.

-Bon, avant qu'on ne s'engage dans cette palpitante conversation de chasse, ça te dirais que je t'aide à faire la vaisselle ce soir?

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de te voir DEUX FOIS AUJOURD'HUI hors de ton fauteuil pour moi?

-Eh bien, ce soir il passe un film à la télé et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être l'écouter ensemble? Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose ensemble.

-Comme dans le bon vieux temps?

-Genre.

-C'est quoi le film?

-Destination ultime 2. Un film d'horreur. Il joue à 9h30 ce soir.

-Ouais, je crois qu'on a le temps de le regarder.

-Dean, on n'a rien d'autre à faire.

-T'as raison…

Ils finirent donc de manger et firent le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait. Pendant que Dean prenait sa douche, Sam passa le balai et nettoya les comptoirs et pendant que Sam prenait la sienne, Dean prépara du pop-corn. Finalement, à 8h55, ils avaient tout terminé et attendaient encore.

-On pourrait jouer à pierre, feuille et ciseau?

-Dean, tu prends toujours les ciseaux. Ça devient nul. On pourrait jouer à trou de cul?

-Le jeu de cartes?

-Quoi d'autres?

-Non rien, mais à deux ce n'est pas super.

-Alors tu suggères quoi monsieur je suis meilleur que tout?

-Vitesse?

-Ouais, mais c'est mieux à deux paquets de cartes.

-Je les ai! Un chasseur doit toujours être prêt!

-Ta gueule avec ta chasse, je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Au lieu de chialer que quelque chose t'énerves comme d'habitude, aide moi plutôt à brasser les cartes.

Ils distribuèrent les cartes et au bout de 27 parties presque toutes gagnées par Sam, Dean finit par s'énerver et proposa, sans déchirer les cartes, d'arrêter de jouer.

-Sam, avant que je ne te tu pour tricherie, on devrait aller se préparer à aller écouter le film. Il est 9h26.

-Ouais.

Dean laissa «le tricheur», qui n'avait pas triché, ranger les cartes pendant que lui allait ouvrir la télé au bon poste. Sam le rejoint et lui tendit une couverture. Tous deux en bas de pyjama sur un sofa avec une couverture et un bol de pop-corn, c'était franchement mignon. Comme s'ils étaient revenus à leur prime enfance. Tout le long du film, Sam sursautait et se collait un peu plus contre Dean qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois que quelqu'un mourrait.

-HAHAHA! Mais quelle conne! Voir qu'elle ne l'a pas vu venir!

-Dean, arrête! C'est cruel! Elle est morte dans d'horrible souffrance!

Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour le réconforter et ils finirent le film comme ça, Sam lové contre le torse de son grand frère qui avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules en s'empêchant de rire chaque fois que son petit Sammy sursautait.

-Tu sais, Sammy, tu as quand même quinze ans, tu as vu des monstres plus effrayants que ça et ce film te fait peur quand même?

-Et alors? Moi ça me fait peur parce que ça prouve qu'on ne peut pas échapper à la mort! Point final!

-Est-ce que c'est un mauvais jeu de mots avec le titre du film?

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je sais, n'empêche que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. On devrait aller dormir.

-Hum.

Ils allèrent chacun à leur chambre, Sam faisant bien attention de marcher où il le fallait en faisant bien rire son frère. Une fois qu'il fut dans son lit, Sam s'enfouit dans les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux. Un grincement dans le mur. Le bruit du vent dehors et les ombres sur le plafond. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur comme ça! Il repoussa ses couvertures avec l'intention de sortir en courant de sa chambre, mais il reprit son courage à deux mains à temps.

-Allez Sammy, se murmura-t-il, Tu as quinze ans. Tu ne peux pas aller te jeter dans le lit de ton grand frère comme ça! Même si c'est super rassurant parce qu'il n'a peur de rien.

Il retourna au silence en guettant le moindre bruit. La nuit allait être longue. Finalement, un grand claquement retentit de sa fenêtre et, cette fois, il n'y tint plus.

-DEEAANN!, hurla Sam en se jetant hors de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans celle de son frère.

Il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur le lit de l'aîné des Winchester qui dormait à point fermé même s'ils s'étaient couchés depuis à peine quinze minutes. Il s'enfouit dans les couvertures en se réfugiant contre le torse de Dean.

-Humm… Sammy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Désolé. Je t'ai réveillé.

-Tu avais peur tout seul dans ta chambre? Pauvre petit…

-Tais-toi Dean.

-Et il vient demander à son grand frère de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, chuchota Dean en passant un bras autour de la taille de son petit frère et en le serrant contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'avais pas peur!

-Arrête Sam. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

-Et de quoi as-tu peur toi?

-Moi? Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur que papa ne revienne pas. J'ai peur que tu disparaisses, j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles… mais on parlait de toi, non?

-Dean, arrête de toujours détourner la conversation quand tu dis quelque chose de sentimental. Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Personne n'aime les armoires à glace, sauf pour les coups d'un soir.

-Oh, Sam. On ne pourrait pas juste dormir?

-Hum… on pourrait oui.

-Allez. Viens là.

Sam alla se réfugier dans les bras ouverts de son frère qui les referma d'une manière si protectrice que Sam s'y sentit tout de suite en sécurité. Dean déposa un doux baisé sur les cheveux de son Sammy et ils s'endormirent. Quand Sam se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit tout de suite le vide qui l'entourait. Le froid avait maintenant remplacé les bras de son frère et il frissonna. Il se frotta les yeux, se leva et alla se mettre un chandail. Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il croisa Dean qui sortait de la salle de bain toujours vêtu d'un simple boxer.

-Bien dormit Sammy?

-Oui. Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé?

-Non, mais ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me rejoindre. Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Euh oui. J'étais juste beaucoup fatigué et tu sais, le film.

-Oui. Ça me manquait.

-Le film?

-Non, dormir avec mon petit frère. Je dors mieux avec un gros nounours comme toi! HAHAHA!

-Ouais c'est ça…

-Est-ce que c'est toujours d'accord pour aujourd'hui?

-De quoi?

-T'apprendre à cuisiner.

-Oui bien sûr! On pourrait faire des crêpes ce matin?

-Ouais! Tu me rejoins à la cuisine?

-Le temps de pisser et je suis à toi!

-À moi? Hum, c'est intéressant.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as pensé, mec.

-Désolé vieux. C'est l'habitude.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Dean ricana doucement en voyant son frère aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant que Sam se soulageait, il descendit en bas et alla préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer les fameuses crêpes. Quand Sam le rejoignit, il était en train de sortir le lait qu'il ajouta aux autres ingrédients qui reposaient sur la table.

-Alors, tu es prêt à apprendre, petit Sammy?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors, mets-ça!

Dean lui lança un petit tablier rose et Sam lui jeta un étrange regard.

-Depuis quand on a ça?

-C'est un souvenir de mamie Winchester. Mets-le, c'est tout. Moi je vais mettre le blanc.

-Pff.

-Maintenant qu'on est prêt, sors le fouet.

-Gné?

-C'est un instrument de cuisine qu'on utilise pour brasser une substance qui sera ensuite dégusté.

-…

-Ça a la forme d'une poire déformée.

-Ça?, demanda Sam en le sortant d'un tiroir.

-Ouais. Peux-tu sortir le cul de poule aussi? C'est un gros bol en métal. On va préparer la pâte dedans.

Sam le chercha quelques instants dans les armoires avant de le trouver. Il le mit sur la table et attendit la suite des instructions. On observa son frère se pencher pour prendre une grosse tasse à mesurer et ne put retenir un fou rire. Ils étaient tous deux en boxer avec un tablier de cuisine en train de faire des crêpes. Dean lui jeta un regard étrange avant d'emmener les derniers instruments sur la table.

-Prêt apprenti cuisinier?

-Oui, pour la centième fois.

-Bien. Mets trois tasses de farine dans le cul de poule. Je vais mettre la poudre à pâte. Il en faut juste une cuillérée à thé avec une demi-cuillérée de sel. Ensuite mets deux cuillérées à table de sucre.

-D'accord.

Au fur et à mesure que Dean lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, Sam prenait plaisir à faire quelque chose d'autre que de regarder la télé. Leur main se touchait parfois au-dessus du plat en le faisant rire. Il avait l'impression d'être une petite jeune fille amoureuse qui apprenait à cuisiner avec son petit ami après une belle nuit de plaisir. Euh… non. Il ne venait pas de penser ça hein!

-Sammy?

-Non je n'ai pas pensé à ça!

-De quoi tu parles?

Dean le regardait étrangement. Sam était tout rouge et essayait d'effacer les images qui lui étaient venues en tête.

-Sam, tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Alors, peux-tu m'aider à casser les œufs?

-Combien?

-Casse-en deux. Je vais faire les deux autres.

Sam prit un des œufs et se plaça au-dessus du bol.

-Dean, comment on fait?

-C'est une blague?

Sam lui jeta un regard désolé et il soupira.

-Très bien, expliqua Dean en se plaçant derrière son petit frère et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, Tu prends l'œuf comme ça et tu le casse doucement sur le bord du bol. Juste assez pour qu'il y a une fêlure dedans et que tu puisses l'ouvrir sans l'exploser au-dessus du bol. On ne veut pas de coquille dans le mélange.

Mais Sam ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le torse de son frère contre son t-shirt dans son dos. Contrairement au sien, le tablier de Dean ne couvrait que ses hanches.

-Sam, tu m'écoutes?

-Oui.

-Alors fait l'autre œuf.

Qui alla s'écraser dans le mélange. Sam le regarda, tout déconfit, flotter dans les quatre tasses de lait.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, il n'a pas explosé.

Dean le ramassa et le cassa. Après quoi, il demanda à Sam de mettre la cuillérée à thé puis les quatre cuillérées à table de beurre fondu.

-Farine, beurre, sucre, sel, œuf, vanille, lait et poudre à pâte. On a tout! Maintenant on brasse. Ah oui, il est préférable de mettre tous les ingrédients secs en premier et d'ajouter ensuite ceux qui sont liquides. Ça va mieux pour brasser.

-D'accord.

-Maintenant, prends le fouet et agite. Passe-moi ta main!

Dean lui prit le bras et lui plaça le fouet dans la main en lui montrant du poignet comment il fallait l'agiter. Sam rougit instantanément et se maudit intérieurement pour ses pensées étranges qui envahissaient constamment son esprit en ce moment.

-Sam, peux-tu arrêter de me regarder comme si je te demandais de me faire une pipe?

-QUOI?

-MOUHAHAHAHA! TU DEVRAIS VOIR TA TÊTE!

-HEY! CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE D'ACCORD!

-Come on! Je t'apprends à faire des crêpes, il faudrait que tu écoutes! Je croyais pourtant que tu étais bon élève.

-Je le suis!

-Alors brasse ce putain de mélange!

Sam mélangea donc la pâte à crêpes, Dean venant parfois corriger sa position en riant.

-Je crois qu'elle est prête, dit Dean en la goutant sans remarquer Sam qui fixait son doigt dans sa bouche avec envie. Sam, va voir si le rond est assez chaud.

Jamais Dean n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui suivit. Sam si dirigea vers le poêle et posa doucement un doigt dessus. Le cri de douleur qui suivit les surprit tous les deux. Sam s'effondra à genoux en tenant son doigt dans ses mains alors que Dean se jetait sur lui pour l'examiner. Quand il vit que la brûlure n'était que mineure, il soupira de soulagement. L'idée qui lui vint ensuite en tête le fit rire intérieurement. Il prit la main de son frère et suça doucement la brûlure.

-DEAN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?

-Ça atténue les effets de la brûlure.

Dean leva les yeux vers Sammy qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et aussi raide qu'un manche à balai. (NDA : Pas sexuellement d'accord. Je parle de l'ensemble de son corps.) Il sentit aussitôt un trouble dans son esprit. Voir son frère aussi désemparé lui donnait l'étrange envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui embrasser doucement le cou et… bref. Il se donna une claque mentale et se releva.

-Tu devrais aller le mettre sous l'eau froide, d'accord? Je vais faire cuire les crêpes.

Pendant que Dean faisait cuire les crêpes, Sam passa quelques minutes avec la main sous l'eau froide avant de mettre la table et de ranger les ingrédients. Finalement, Dean emmena le déjeuner sur la table et ils s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre. Sam sortit du sirop et des fraises qu'il étendit sur ses crêpes en soupirant d'avance du bonheur qu'il allait avoir à les manger.

-Merci Dean!

-Tu as aidé aussi!

Sam lui fit un sourire radieux et Dean sentit son cœur fondre. Il était tellement mignon!

-Ça te dirait de la crème fouetté avec? , demanda Dean.

-Bien sûr!

Il se leva et alla prendre le pot dans le frigidaire. Il mit un peu de crême sur les crêpes de Sam et remarqua un coulis de fraise sur sa joue. Non, il ne pourrait pas résister. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres du visage de son Sammy et licha doucement sa joue avec envie.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Leur regard se croisèrent, aussi fiévreux l'un que l'autre, et, sans s'être consultés, ils se rapprochèrent en même temps et joignirent leurs lèvres dans un doux baisé sucré. Les mains de Sam se joignirent derrière la nuque de Dean et il approfondit le baisé. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et Dean gémit de plaisir. Il prit place sur la chaise sur laquelle Sam était assis et installa ce dernier sur ses genoux. Habilement, il enleva le tablier de Sam et le jeta au loin. Peu après, le sien avait fait le même trajet. Haletants et remplis d'envie, les deux frères se séparèrent un instant et, d'un regard, se mirent d'accord. Ils finirent de se déshabiller et Sam reprit place sur les cuisses musclées de son frère. Leur virilité se frottèrent durement l'une contre l'autre en les faisant gémir de plaisir. Toujours en se dévorant des lèvres, Dean glissa une main sur les fesses rebondis de son petit frère et les massa doucement avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Quand il sentit l'index de son frère contre son entré, Sam se raidit légèrement, mais l'invita d'un mouvement de bassin à aller plus loin. Dean le prépara en essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, bien que les mains de Sam sur son torse le distrayaient légèrement. Il retira ensuite ses doigts et Sam se plaça presque naturellement au-dessus du membre de son frère. Quand il le pénétra, ils prirent tous deux un temps d'adaptation puis se mirent à bouger au même rythme passionné. Perdus dans leur extase, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Ils haletèrent en gémissant le nom de l'autre, les mains de Dean sur le bassin de Sam qui se déhanchait en le dévorant de baiser. Ils vinrent finalement en même temps et ils restèrent sans bouger de longues minutes, les yeux fermés. Pourtant, dans l'entrée de la cuisine, John Winchester avaient les yeux bien ouverts et ne savaient pas du tout comment réagir. Sam ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage serein de Dean sous lui.

-C'était super, Dean.

-Oui… mieux que tout au monde!

Ils échangèrent un dernier baisé et, en relevant les yeux, Sam aperçu son père dans la porte.

-PAPA?

Dean se releva, épouvanté, et essaya aussitôt de cacher sa nudité.

-Je croyais que tu ne rentrais qu'après-demain!

-Eh bien, j'ai eu de l'aide dans ma chasse, répondit John en désignant Bobby qui restait pétrifié sur place en regardant les deux frères.

-On est désolé, essaya de s'excuser Sam au bord de la crise.

-Je ne compte pas vous faire un sermon. Disons que j'ai aussi céder à la tentation, expliqua John en désignant de nouveau Bobby derrière lui qui sembla se réveiller.

Ce fut au tour de Sam et Dean de rester figer de stupeur.

-Alors…

-Ouais…

Les quatre hommes, d'un accord silencieux, décidèrent de ne plus importuner les autres sur ce qu'ils savaient être bien ou mal et les deux adultes allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de John. De nouveau seul dans la cuisine, les deux frères se jetèrent un regard étrange.

-Bon d'accord, concéda Dean. Ça c'était bizarre.

-Oui, mais tout de même génial, approuva Sam en allant déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de son grand frère adoré. On les mange ces crêpes?

-Bien sûr!

Le déjeuner se déroula donc avec Dean et Sam en tablier qui se faisait manger mutuellement en échangeant parfois des baisés amoureux. Ce fut le début d'une grande relation et, en se souriant timidement, les deux frères se promirent de faire attention à l'avenir.

_**THE END!**_

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Moi oui. Je sais que c'est étrange à dire parce que c'est moi qui l'écris, mais n'ai-je pas le droit d'apprécier cette belle petite histoire? Je sais que l'action a été longue à venir, mais bon. Une review?

Addicted

ps: En passant, la recette de crêpe en est vraiment une. toute les quantités sont les bonnes et tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. C'est la recette de ma grand-mère.


End file.
